


(Death)Wish

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Series: Vampire Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autum Leaves, Blood, Huxloween, M/M, Vampire AU, graveyard, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux is a vampire, one night he finds a mortal man that might be more interesting than most.





	

It wasn’t like him to get obsessed. In all the centuries he had lived, people had only been valuable to him for his blood, interesting just for the fleeting instant they crossed his path.  
Sure, there were a few times when a mortal caught his eye. In such occasions, he had followed them, stalked them for a few nights, no more than that. Then the novelty was gone and he killed them.  
But this was different. Hux wouldn't say he was obsessed with this young man of lustrous dark hair but he did find himself wandering towards him, as if drawn by a magnetic pull.

The first time Hux found him by accident. The man was passed out drunk on the street. “Easy drink” Hux thought. But it was too easy, and besides, there was something about this man. Something interesting, perhaps? Hux was still leaning over him when he opened his eyes and looked at Hux, almost as if defying him.  
“What now, are you going to eat me?” The man slurred his words. The smell of liquor made Hux smile as did the curious choice of words.  
“Soon, petit.” Hux whispered, more to himself than to the man and then left.

A few nights after that, Hux followed his scent to a church. The man was kneeling before the altar, crying, his black hair hiding his face. He was both blaspheming and asking a higher power he didn't believe in to end his suffering. Hux was tempted to step in but then what, he’d have nothing else to do all night. Hux reasoned with himself that he’d leave the man to his tribulations and he’d kill him some other time.

After some weeks of actively avoiding looking for him, Hux listened carefully, daring himself to pick up the man’s heartbeat, and he did, in a graveyard. There he was, the youth with dark hair, standing in front of a grave. The earth looked freshly dug, the grave was so new it didn’t have a headstone yet. Hux was no mind reader but he didn’t need to be, everything about this man yelled “I want to die”.

The air got colder, the man shivered. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees and a shower of them fell all around him. Hux thought he might still have some fun before morning broke, he was thirsty. Hux perched himself on a tombstone and waited for the man to notice him.

It didn’t take long. The man turned around and took a step backwards when he spotted Hux, maybe trying to remember why his face was so familiar.  
“Yes, we’ve met before, petit.” Hux talked first. “But I don’t know your name.”  
“Get lost.” The man growled.  
“But I’m here to grant your wish.” Hux smiled, showing his teeth.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Is it not true you look for Death? Well, you are in luck, for I am Death.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I just told you. Now tell me, do you want to die?” Hux asked.  
“Yes.” No hesitation.  
“Life has nothing to offer you, petit?” Hux pressed. The man didn’t answer, he just shook his head.  
“Come then, but first, tell me your name.”  
“Kylo.”  
“Come to me, Kylo.”

Kylo walked towards Hux, crunching dead leaves under his heavy boots. So many orange leaves, the ground looked as if it were on fire. Orange. Fire. Like the hair of the man sitting placidly on the tombstone.  
“Kill me, then.”  
Faster than lightning, Hux was beside Kylo and held him in a vice like grip. They fell to their knees and Hux sank his teeth in him, blood flowed out of the wound, into Hux’s mouth. The vision brought by the blood almost made Hux cry. So much pain, such loneliness. And Kylo’s heart still beating hard. Hux was impressed, he stopped drinking. He held Kylo in his arms and watched as blood still trickled from the gash in his neck and fell in droplets to the ground, staining the leaves. Red on orange.

Hux thought it was time to leave the graveyard, dawn approached.  
“You… you didn’t… kill me!” Kylo gasped. Hux only smiled at Kylo’s recrimination, truth be told, he had no intention of killing him now.  
“I still might.”

That was the first time Hux drank from Kylo and, if anything, Hux’s fixation became stronger.  
The first time Kylo drank from Hux? It was exactly a year later, on All Hallow’s Eve, the night Hux granted him the Blood Gift. Who would’ve thought that the man who had wanted to die would live forever now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 14, 15 and 16 of Huxloween.


End file.
